Cuddles and Butterflies
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu oneshot Naruto and Sasuke should have known that their friendship wasn't normal, but will an almost kiss turn them into something more? AU


**Cuddles And Butterflies**

**As always, I own nothing, enjoy**

**I wrote this because when I wrote To Warm the Coldest of Hearts it reached a certain amount of reviews and I promised a one shot of their choice and never got around to writing it but I finally did and this is the result...it's not really my best work but it's something...**

**I made a few revisions, not many though**

**

* * *

**

"I'm serious, I'm straight," Sasuke said for the third time.

"You realize that you and Naruto were cuddling right?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke was every girl's dream. He was athletic, strong, mysterious, and attractive. He had dark piercing eyes and black hair to match. His skin was a pale contrast to the hair but it all flowed together to make him attractive. He was muscular, but not so much that it was disgusting. To Suigetsu it was obvious that Sasuke was gay, to everyone else, it was farfetched.

"I'm not gay," he sighed.

"You were cuddling as in had your legs tangled together and he had his arms wrapped around you. Your head was even on his shoulder. What was worse is that you were awake so you can't blame it on moving in your seep," Suigetsu argued.

"It's just a comfort thing we do," Sasuke said with, yet another, sigh.

Suigetsu looked at him skeptically. Suigetsu was his best friend, aside from the person being mentioned. He had white hair, though he was young. His teeth were sharp and his skin was rather pale. He was able to read Sasuke like a book, as they had known each other for years.

"It's not like we're five Sasuke, you're twenty-five years old, that's not the kind of comforting you should be doing anymore," Suigetsu laughed.

"Look, I've known Naruto all my life, it's none of your business," Sasuke said.

"In other words, you want to fuck him," Suigetsu smirked.

"I'm straight," he glared.

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, it'll become true," Suigetsu said as Sasuke walked away from the white haired man.

_**Flash Back_**

Naruto walked into Sasuke's apartment to find Sasuke lying on his bed. Naruto has been Sasuke's best friend for as long as they could remember. Naruto is blond haired, blue eyed, tan, and attractive. He wore his heart on his sleeve and usually told what he was thinking.

"Hey," Naruto said as he lay down next to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said. They soon fell into their usual routine whenever they were in a bed together. They would cuddle. They didn't have to say any words; they just lay there and cuddled. It was comforting to have each other there. However, they should have known that it wasn't just friendly. They were two guys cuddling for one and they didn't know of any other friends they cuddled with who were guys. Secondly, they got butterflies from cuddling, which should have told them both it there was something more.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and had a feeling of butterflies. He couldn't help but stare at him. Just as he was leaning in to kiss him, Sasuke's door opened and revealed Suigetsu.

"Whoa, bad timing, I'll come back," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, eyes wide; he needed to think about what was just about to happen, what he was just going to let happen. "I should go see what Suigetsu wants."

Naruto just nodded as Sasuke hurried out of the apartment to talk to Suigetsu.

_**End Flashback_**

When Sasuke walked back into his apartment, Naruto was still there. "What'd he want?" the blond asked, as if to make it less awkward.

"Just to say hi," Sasuke shrugged.

There was a pause before Naruto said, "We should talk about it."

"What?" Sasuke asked before sitting on the edge of his bed.

Naruto sat next to him as he said, "What almost happened."

Sasuke just looked down at the floor, but remained silent. He didn't need to think about what almost had happened between them, it would change everything.

"You know, the kiss," Naruto said, as if Sasuke needed reminding.

"You were the one who almost kissed me," Sasuke mumbled.

"You weren't going to stop me," Naruto argued and they both knew it was true.

"That's what scares me," Sasuke said, though it was barely audible. They made eye contact, once again feeling the butterflies. "So what does this mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to be with you," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke, once again leaning in. Sasuke let himself be kissed, knowing that it could possibly ruin their entire friendship.

Sasuke then realized why their friendship was never quite normal. He felt the butterflies in his stomach as he and Naruto continued to kiss. When they pulled away, they looked at each other, silent.

"So does this mean you want to be with me too?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Sasuke said.

"Good," Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke again, causing them to lie down on Sasuke's bed. With a grin, he added, "Now I don't have to hold back while I'm cuddling with you."

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he cuddled with Naruto.

**The End**


End file.
